


Final Breath

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e14 Amphipolis Under Seige, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Only two things matter to Ilainus as she dies: glory and her goddess.





	Final Breath

Ilainus is caught out, and Xena’s sword pierces her stomach. It burns like fire, something hot and overwhelming that she cannot escape. She collapses, gasping for breath even though to struggle is futile; the wound is a mortal one, she can feel it. Staring up at Xena, her killer, she presses a hand to the puncture. The action is instinctive, for staunching the blood will not stop her from dying.

The sky over the smoky battlefield is blue, she notices. What a beautiful day to leave this world. Despite knowing she has attained _kleos_ by devoting her life to her goddess, she wishes she had the strength to fight death, for she has not had enough time with Athena. There is more they could have done together, if the Fates allowed.

Body going into shock, she slumps backwards. But before she hits the ground, Athena is there, catching her and placing a palm over the hand that Ilainus rests on her stomach.

“Your wound is beyond my healing,” Athena says with regret, though Ilainus already knows that it is too late, Athena cannot help her now.

“Do I still have your favour, Athena?” she gasps.

Even at the end, when it no longer truly matters, Ilainus is desperate for Athena’s love. She has served her goddess well, fighting against Xena and the people of Amphipolis. It is no easy task to kill a child, but she was willing to see Xena’s baby dead to prevent the Twilight of the Gods. To protect Athena.

Athena’s voice is gentle as she says, “Always.” Her blue eyes, looking down at Ilainus, are full of love and heartbreak.

But Ilainus barely hears it, for her wound claims her at last. The one thing that gives her mind peace is the knowledge that she is in Athena’s arms, where she belongs. Held by her lover, she breathes her final breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Final Breath - Paloma Faith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4xHQEf-QGg).
> 
> Prompt: “Any/any, dying in her lover’s arms” on [Bring Her Bleeding Heart to Me](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/36680.html) (a dark femslash commentfic meme for Femslash February).


End file.
